Current tall building structures are based upon steel or concrete columns and beams framework. The columns and beams become the integral parts of the floor and wall assemblies of the occupied spaces. The tallest buildings in the world based upon this type of structure are Taipei 101, Taipei, Taiwan at 1,671 ft, Petronas Twin Towers, Kuala, Malaysia at 1,483 ft, and Sears Tower, Chicago, Ill., USA at 1,451 ft. One prominent problem with this type of design is that it is complicated in design and construction. It is difficult and expensive to build these tall buildings, and height of buildings is limited. Further, buildings constructed using conventional methods are susceptible to terror attacks.
Known construction arrangements for such buildings are reflected in the patent literature. The following patents provide some examples: U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,527 to Farebrother, issued 16 Jan. 1973, is directed to a multi-storey building of which the walls and floors are erected from prefabricated panels, each wall panel extends from one to the other of two adjacent floors and the opposite ends of each floor panel are supported respectively, upon the upper edges of panels in two adjacent parallel walls, a plurality of continuous, vertical ducts, each extending the full height of the building, is formed in each of the walls and the floor panels supported thereby, a co-extensive reinforcing member in each duct is bonded to the surface of the duct by a solidified fill surrounding the member and forced, before solidification, into the lower end of the duct, and the floor panel ends supported by each internal wall are castellated, the tongues of the castellations are shorter than the thickness or are located wholly between the faces of the respective wall panels and are narrower than the pockets in the castellated ends, and each of the tongues is engaged in and is located symmetrically to a corresponding one of the pockets in the adjacent castellated end of another of the floor panels and is bonded to the pocket by a solidified fill inserted, before solidification, into clearances between the sides and tip of the tongue and the sides and floor of the pocket.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,447 to Depondt et al., issued 20 Jan. 1981, shows a multi-use metal building comprises a skeleton composed of vertical posts connected to upper and lower horizontal longitudinal girders, thus forming a frame ensuring transverse and longitudinal stability. In the horizontal plane, the skeleton comprises self-supporting metal trough elements modulated to the same width as the posts, with corrugated cross section, these trough elements resting on the upper longitudinal girders of the frame and serving on the one hand as floor support and on the other hand as roof. The vertical walls (posts, upper and lower longitudinal girders, outer skin made of asbestos and inner insulating partition) ensure the vertical stability in both directions.
In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,375 to Juola issued 21 Oct. 1997, a building framework comprises a plurality of steel girders, steel columns, and steel connecting members for joining at least one girder with at least one column to form the building framework. Further provided is a plurality of substantially flat coupling elements, each having opening therein, wherein at least one column and at least one connecting member each terminate with at least one coupling element. The coupling elements substantially match each other and extend outward beyond the outer wall of the column and of the connecting member for providing attachment therebetween. The girders, columns and coupling elements are reinforced with concrete extending through the coupling elements via the openings.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,160 to Harambasic issued 12 Oct. 2004, describes a building structure formed from modular building elements, which include first modular building elements having socket beam interconnection means, second modular building elements and socket beams having first modular building element interconnection means; whereby a socket beam forms an interconnection with at least one first modular building element and at least one second modular building element associates with a socket beam and first modular building element interconnection, a socket beam and at least one first modular building element and at least one second modular building element forming a configuration unit, the configuration unit being repeatable one atop the other, and being repeatable in a side-by-side fashion, a first modular building element associating or abutting with adjacent first modular building elements, a second modular building elements associating or abutting with adjacent second modular building elements and a socket beam associating or abutting with adjacent socket beams.
There are taller structures than the buildings noted above in the form of towers such as KVLY-TV mast, Blanchard, N. Dak., USA at 2,063 ft, and the CN Tower, Toronto, Canada at 1,815 ft. These structures support antennas and sometimes small occupied spaces. These structures are quite often quick and easy to construct because structural elements are characteristically simpler, similar, and modular. The main problem with these types of structures is that they do not allow large occupied spaces. One example of a patent describing a conventional tower is U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,108 to Johnson issued 30 Nov. 1976, is directed to a tower structure wherein said structure comprises a series of rings stacked in end to end relationship with sealing means between adjacent rings to form a tubular section, anchor means are provided exterior and interior of said section and stabilizing means connect said section at spaced locations along its length to said anchor means.
Large commercial airports and their attendant fixed runways are frequently located at large land spaces adjacent to large metropolitan areas. There are many problems with the use of these runways because of the noise, congestion, pollution, airport expansion, and safety. Runways and airports provide little to assist the airplanes in shorting the distances for take off and landings. Because of this failure of assistance there are many safety hazards.
One object of the present invention is to simplify design and construction of tall buildings. Another object of the invention is build tall buildings in a less expensive manner. Another object of the invention is to be able to build taller buildings. Another object of the invention is to make buildings terror proof. Another object of the invention is to us tower type structure to support large occupied spaces. Another object of the invention is to use a tall building to support an elevated airport with runways. Another object of the invention is to be able to change the orientation of runways easily based upon wind direction and/or air traffic conditions. Another object of the invention is to have components of the airport and runways that will allow take off and landings on shorter runways. Airplanes and elevators especially designed with their own unique features will be covered in separate applications.